


Bez względu na tytuł

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping, royal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki





	Bez względu na tytuł

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.  
> 

Ricky jechał w swoim rydwanie z muszli ślimaka, ciągnięty przez dwa skalary. Myślał o słowach dziadka, o tym, że ma znaleźć sobie żonę.

Cała laguna zebrała się wokół, by przywitać swojego księcia i jego dziadków, Ray’a i Ritę będących obecnymi władcami.

Dziewczęta wpatrywały się rozmarzone w błękitnookiego żółwika o szaro-srebrnej skórze. On zaś rozglądał się na boki, coś mu mówiło, że tam zobaczy swoją wybrankę.

W tłumie dała się zauważyć szmaragdowooka żółwinka o zielono-żółtej skórze. Ricky nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku! Jego serce zabiło szybciej! Po przemówieniu dziadków odnajdzie ją i uczyni swoją księżniczką!

Rodzina królewska wpłynęła na Drzewo Koralowe. Stamtąd Ray ogłosił wszystkim o tym, co zamierzał. Niektóre dziewczęta zaczęły piszczeć, inne mdleć, ale księcia interesowała tylko jego nowa miłość.

Udało mu się znaleźć ją w tłumie. Patrzył w jej szmaradgowe oczy. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, po czym odwróciła się i wmieszała między inne dziewczyny. Mimo to, choćby nie wiem jak się starała ukryć, oczy Ricky’ego wędrowały za nią.

Rita zauważyła, jak jej wnuk patrzy na tę żółwinkę. Wiedziała już kto zostanie jego wybranką. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak- ta, którą zainteresował się książę była piękna!

***

Ella uciekała przed wzrokiem Ricky'ego. Nie chciała, by widział, że się mu przygląda.

Marzyła, by zostać jego ukochaną, by znajdować ukojenie w jego silnych ramionach, by móc go wspierać, by być przy nim… ale… może to nie jej przeznaczenie?

Spojrzała na niego po raz ostatni, po czym odwróciła się i wypłynęła z tłumu, niepostrzeżenie chowając się w swojej jaskini. Prawie niepostrzeżenie, książę wszystko widział i postanowił sobie:

\- Muszę ją zdobyć!

***

Przemówienie Ray’a wreszcie dobiegło końca! Ricky planował zbliżyć się do dziewczyny, która tak go sobą zauroczyła.

W oddali zobaczył żółtą rybę-motyl z niebieskimi oczami i brązową twarzą, kremową na dolnej szczęce.

Podpłynął bliżej i zapytał:

\- Jak masz na imię?

\- A kto pyta?- odparł tamten.

\- Ricky.

\- Figo- podali sobie płetwy.

\- Słuchaj, znasz może dziewczynę o pięknych, szmaragdowych oczach i delikatnej zielono-żółtej skórze?- książę nieco się zarumienił.

Ryba-motyl pomyślał chwilę, po czym spytał:

\- Mówisz o Elli? 

\- Ella? Jakie piękne imię!- rozmarzył się Ricky.

\- Tak, ale ona sama jest jeszcze śliczniejsza, a do tego mądra i urocza! Jeszcze nie ma chłopaka, więc masz u niej szanse, zwłaszcza, że przypominasz księcia, który się jej podoba.

\- A czy mógłbyś mnie do niej zabrać?

\- Pewnie, płyń za mną!- uśmiechnął się Figo.

Po chwili znajdowali się już przed jaskinią, gdzie mieszkała ukochana Ricky'ego. 

Shelly zauważyła ich.

\- Witajcie, przyszliście do Elli? 

\- Tak- odparł ryba-motyl.

\- Już ją wołam. Ellu, koledzy do ciebie!

Chwilę później dziewczynka pojawiła się w progu. Serce Ricky'ego zabiło szybciej! Z bliska była jeszcze piękniejsza niż z daleka w tłumie!

Ella uśmiechnęła się do chłopców i zapytała:

\- Figo, kim jest twój przystojny kolega?- rzekła praktycznie nie myśląc, oczarowana widokiem szarego żółwika.

\- Ricky- przedstawił się błękitnooki wchodząc przyjacielowi w słowo i całując zarumienioną dziewczynkę w płetwę- Pozwolisz, piękna Ellu?- wystawił łokieć, by chwyciła go pod płetwę.

Dziewczyna myślała, że zemdleje! Patrzyła na niego maślanym wzrokiem, ledwo wybudzając się z transu.

\- Z-z przyjemnością- delikatnie złapała go za łokieć.

Popłynęli. Całą drogę na plac zabaw żółwiki wpatrywały się w siebie z zainteresowaniem.

\- Anabel!- krzyknął nagle Figo, podpływając i przytulając się do różowej ośmiorniczki o turkusowych oczach.

Mimo to Ricky i Ella nie zwrócili na nich uwagi, nie mogli przestać się na siebie patrzeć!

\- Wiecie, mieliśmy się bawić, nie grać w telenoweli!- zniecierpliwił się ryba-motyl.

Żółwiki z trudem oderwały od siebie wzrok.

\- Musimy się kiedyś umówić w jakimś ustronnym miejscu, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał- szepnął Ricky do Elli, rozweselając ją.

Jej śmiech był taki melodyjny! Muzyka dla jego uszu! Oboje chwycili się za płetwy i popłynęli do przyjaciół.

***

Wieczorem Ricky odprowadził Ellę do jej jaskini.

Popatrzyli sobie w oczy, dopiero teraz dziewczynka uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo się do niego zbliżyła: ich usta prawie się złączyły!

\- Ellu!- usłyszała nagle głos Shelly.

Z żalem spojrzała na ukochanego, po czym ucałowała go w policzek:

\- Dobranoc…

\- Do jutra!- pocałował ją w płetwę, po czym pomachał jej i popłynął do dziadków.

***

Następnego dnia, gdy Ricky przepływał obok placu zabaw, usłyszał płacz. Wiedział do kogo należy.

Podpłynął do siedzącej na kamieniu żółwinki.

\- Ellu?

\- Odejdź! Nie chcę teraz z nikim rozmawiać!- uniosła się szmaragdowooka.

Książę był zaskoczony, mimo to zwiesił głowę, odwrócił się i powoli odpływał.

\- Czekaj!- usłyszał nagle.

Tuż za nim stała Ella, popatrzyła na niego bezsilnie:

\- Przepraszam!- spadła w jego muskularne ramiona- Wybacz, proszę, nie chciałam!- płakała- Jestem wściekła, bo dziadkowie chcą, bym wyszła za Roberta! On jest wredny, niewierny, zarozumiały i nieczuły!

Ricky włożył płetwę pod jej brodę, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy:

\- Zawsze ci wybaczę! Nie bój się, pomogę ci! Ellu, kocham cię!

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego bardzo mocno zaskoczona tym wyznaniem:

\- N-niemożliwe!

\- A jednak. To, co powiedziałem jest prawdą. Naprawdę cię kocham!- powtórzył, widząc jej minę, jakby była wyrwana z wczoraj.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Ricky- rzuciła się mu na szyję- Chciałabym wyjść za ciebie, nie za Roberta!

\- Czyli, że zostaniesz moją księżniczką? Chciałbym mieć taką żonę, a członek rodziny królewskiej może unieważnić decyzję opiekunów odnośnie związku małżeńskiego, jeżeli jest on przymusowy! 

Dziewczynka wzdrygnęła się. Na jej czole wystąpiły krople potu, a ona sama zaczęła się rumienić:

\- K-książę?

\- Tak. Nie poznałaś mnie, co?

\- Znaczy ja widziałam pewne podobieństwo, ale nie sądziłam, że Jego Wysokość zniży się do spędzania czasu z taką prostą dziewczyną- skłoniła się.

\- Specjalnie nie mówiłem ci, kim jestem. Figo mówił, że książę ci się podoba, a ja chciałem zobaczyć czy jesteś taka jak inne dziewczyny, czy w przeciwieństwie do nich jesteś w stanie pokochać mnie nie ze względu na tytuł, tylko dla mnie samego. Wiem, że kochasz mnie szczerze, dlatego zapytałem: czy zechcesz zostać moją księżniczką?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę!- Ella mało się nie popłakała ze szczęścia.

Ricky chwycił ją w swoje silne ramiona i pocałował jej miękkie wargi.

Po miesiącu odbył się ślub. A po wstąpieniu na tron, młoda para panowała mądrze i sprawiedliwie. 

Koniec


End file.
